The present applicant's four prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,532; 3,328,928; 3,197,928 and 3,636,670 and his two pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 689,059 and 689,060, filed May 24, 1976, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,996,707 issued Dec. 14, 1976 and 3,996,708 issued Dec. 14, 1976, respectively, best illustrate the prior art in the field to which the present invention relates. Broadly, these prior patents and patent applications have in common one form or another of inverted L-shaped structure in which a depending leg penetrates the ground and a lateral leg overlies the ground to carry a volleyball pole at its free end. The continuing design behind these inventions and improvements aims at developing structures that feature strength and ruggedness to stand up under the rigors of outdoor volleyball as played by sportsmen and women who participate vigorously, structures that are simple and relatively inexpensive, that are easily packaged and that may be conveniently manufactured.
The most recently popular of these designs are the two disclosed in the aforementioned pending applications, wherein the depending leg in each case is a helix which may be screwed into the ground, using the lateral leg and pole-receiving means as a crank. More recent experience has revealed that unless the helix is made extremely long, the support loses its connection to loose soil, sand, gravel, etc., primarily sand on beaches where volleyball has become popular, especially where a portable kit is available, such as applicant provides, complete with ground anchors, poles and net.